


Illicit Affairs

by cherrybby



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Folklore, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Homophobia, Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M, Slow Burn, Slurs, Swiftgron - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships, i'll add more when i think of them / as the story progresses, larry stylinson - Freeform, side Ziam, side larry - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybby/pseuds/cherrybby
Summary: "Don't call me kidDon't call me babyLook at this godforsaken mess that you made meYou showed me colors you knowI can't see with anyone else"Taylor is going through an identity crisis after living in comfortable denial, Harry is a good friend that helps her out, people are oblivious and fuck things up but maybe just maybe they can get themselves together and find love
Relationships: Dianna Agron/Taylor Swift, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Illicit Affairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 11/19/2020
> 
> This chapter was a mess and it basically needed to be rewritten. To anyone that read the original; a re-read isn't really needed but I do recommend it. Also I'm sorry if anyone is dissapointed by the update, I was just personally unhappy with the original version. I hope this isn't too bad x

"Are you sure this looks okay?" Taylor asks Harry, fiddling with the hem of her black skintight dress she chose to wear tonight, and wondering for the 100th time if she should've put on something else. They knock and wait for someone to get the door so they could escape the increasingly cold October night.

Harry gives her a reassuring shoulder squeeze. "Yes, Tay, you look great", and she doesn't quite know if she can trust his word, best friend-bias and all that, but she chooses to believe him.

When the door swings open Amy Devin, the host herself, is at the door to let them in, and as soon as they cross the threshold and have said their hello's to the host Harry drags Taylor in the direction of the kitchen. They pass by the living room where people are dancing, there's a small DJ table set up, and Arabella by Arctic Monkeys is playing. The kitchen island is packed with bottles of liquors and spirits and Harry mixes Taylor a vodka Russian that she immediately drinks half of. Harry gives her a look while grabbing a beer for himself

“You alright?” He asks amused but with a hint of real concern in his tone.

She rolls her eyes. “That obvious?”

Harry's amusement dissipates and he gives Taylor a disapproving look. “What did she do?”

She furrows her brows. “What?”

“You're upset and when you're upset ninety-nine percent of the time it's about her”, He explains and it's Taylors turn to be unimpressed.

“I do not!”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Oh come on. You know me, so you should know I know you better than that", and she hates to admit it but he's right. 

Harry is Taylors best friend of ten years, they met when a young curly-haired boy transferred to Taylor's class when they were eight and she instantly wanted to make friends with the new kid. The two have been inseparable ever since, and even with the addition of Dianna into their friendgroup, they always stuck together. They've been there for each other in difficult times. When Harry's parents divorced when he was nine she was there to let him cry on her shoulder and assured him it wasn't his fault. When Taylor was once again getting a lecture on the million ways she was ruining her future with a B+ or a school-day she missed because she was sick, Harry was there to affirm that she was going to be completely fine. And somehow Taylor still makes the mistake of forgetting how well her best friend knows her, and that she would have to do a lot better to fool him. 

"Whatever, Harold. Is Louis coming tonight?" She asks teasingly.

Harry's about to say something but before he can answer Taylor hears someone walk into the kitchen. That someone grabs her wrist and Taylor recognizes who it is from the signature perfume before the girl needs to say a word.

“Can I talk to you?” Dianna asks. Taylor turns around to face her and no matter how upset she is with her, Taylor can never deny Dianna a thing. Not when she's looking like she might burst into tears soon but trying to keep herself together.

She nods and grabs Dianna's hand so their fingers are intertwined. “You want a drink?”

“Yes, please”

Taylor pours Dianna half a glass of wine but she gently scoffs at it.

“Fuck that”, The shorter girl mutters and grabs the whole bottle.

“Okay then”, Taylor whispers under her breath and follows the other girl up the stairs, giving Harry an apologetic look but he waves it off and grabs his phone. Dianna leads them up to Amy’s bedroom and Taylor hesitates at the door.

“Are you sure it’s okay to be in here?"

“Yeah it’s fine, it’s us, she won’t mind”, Dianna assures as she sits down and takes a drink from the bottle of wine.

“So, you wanted to talk?”

Dianna sighs and her eyes turn glassy. “Sam and I got into a fight”, she sniffles, and instantly Taylor pulls her into her arms and Dianna clings to her shoulders as if her life depends on it. She smells like her cherry shampoo, a hint of cigarette smoke, and YSL's black opium, and it’s so familiar and comforting. Another sniffle brings Taylor back to reality and she forces herself to let go of Dianna but grabs a hold of her hand.

“What happened, babe?” She gently asks while Dianna's wiping away tears with her free hand.

The girl rolls her eyes and takes a long sip of the bottle of wine. “He got annoyed about the party. Didn’t want me to come tonight and ‘act like a slut’”, she finishes with another drink.

“What the fuck?” Taylor asks, taken aback. “The fucking nerve of this guy”, She huffs.

“It’s whatever, okay? I’m here with my best friend and we’ll have a great time”, she raises the bottle to her lips, and Taylor's heart fell to the pit of her stomach at those words, but that’s not something she can begin to unpack right now.

“Right, we’ll have the best night”

Dianna leans her head on Taylor's shoulder and they sit there for a good while, letting Dianna cry it out while her phone buzzed and buzzed with calls and messages from no other than Sam but she ignored them.

“I love you, you know? You’re the fucking best”, She eventually says and holds out the bottle to Taylor. “Wine?”

Taylor giggles at the gesture and swipes a stray lock of blonde hair behind Dianna's ear. “No thanks, keep the wine. I’ll get a drink when we head downstairs.”

Dianna nods. “I’ll get myself presentable again and we’ll get you a drink”, she kisses Taylor on the cheek and she's absolutely ready to crawl into a hole and die.

Taylor waits while Dianna fixes her mascara. "Could you help me?" She hears the other girl call out and rushes to the bathroom, helping her clean up the smeared mascara and covering up any traces of red with concealer and they head downstairs.

But before they even make it to the first floor they hear yelling and someone storming over to them.

“Where the fuck were you?” It’s Sam, face red, hands in fists so tight his knuckles were turning white, and walking over to them. Right about now Taylor wishes she was bold enough to tell him off, to say something, anything to defend Dianna but she remains quiet.

“I’ll talk to him Tay, you go get that drink” Dianna tries to assure her but Taylor hesitates for longer than she should.

“You heard her, fucking weirdo lez, this is none of your business”, Sam almost yells and it takes all Taylors willpower to ignore his words and keep her focus on Dianna.

“You’ll be okay?” Taylor asks, still hesitant to leave Dianna with him but clearly, her presence isn't helping.  
Dianna nods and gives her an incredibly unconvincing smile. “I’ll find you later.”

Taylor smiles back and walks away, keeping her focus on putting one foot in front of the other and pouring a stronger drink than necessary, though that could be debatable she thinks. While in the process of pouring in the mixer a body appears, leaning on the kitchen aisle next to Taylor and there's an amused giggle when she chugs the drink.

“So, how was the talk?” Harry asks and again despite the amusement in his voice, his face is serious when Taylor turns to him, which seems to be an annoying new superpower.

“How bad is that going to backfire?” She asks, trying to sound braver than she feels right now.

Harry looks away like he doesn't really wanna break the news to her. “I don’t think it's bad. But about what he said, if-” He doesn’t get to finish that sentence because Taylor interrupts him as soon as she realizes where he’s going with it.

“No, there’s no truth to it, and you should know that if you knew me as well as you claim to”, Taylor rolls her eyes while she fixes another drink and if it’s even stronger than the last then that’s nobody else's business.

“He’s a dick”, Harry said in his best attempt at being comforting, wrapping her in a hug from behind.

She downs the second drink and the burn is so wonderfully distracting. “Do people think that?” And she hates how weak her voice sounds. She shouldn’t be so affected by Sam, so affected by possible stupid rumors.

He shrugs which is not exactly reassuring. “Honestly, I’ve heard some say it. Mostly nothing negative, just speculation, but seriously if-”

“It’s so fucking stupid anyway, whatever”, and Harry is kind enough to not say anything about how unconvincing she sounds.

Because Taylor is definitely not ready for this. To consider that maybe there is some truth behind it. To let herself think what if those rumors were true. No, not going there, not now. Without a word, she pours out two shots and that’s how the next hour goes by, with drink after drink and shot after shot. Eventually, Harry is drunk enough to drag Taylor to the dance floor, and she's drunk enough to follow.

It’s barely been two songs when Taylor spots something that makes her stomach turn. She sees Dianna and Sam dancing, Sam’s hands on Dianna's waist, hers’ are around Sam’s neck and he’s whispering something into her ear that makes her giggle and Taylor's pretty sure every drop of alcohol is about to come back up when Harry apparently notices as well and turns them around. She tried to forget them and have fun with Harry but it was too hard to focus when it still felt like she was about to lose her dinner so Taylor grabbed Harry's shoulders to bring them to a halt.

“I think I need to go”, She yells over the music, letting go of him but realizes she's in no shape to stand on her own and quickly grabs hold of his bicep.

He gives a sympathetic smile. “Let’s get you home”.

On the way out Taylor managed to grab an unopened bottle of wine, not that she needed it but she really did. They walk the dark streets and smoke the cigarettes Harry had stolen off some unsuspecting victim. Taylor's already unsteady on her feet and the wine isn't helping. If she were more sober she'd feel bad for making Harry practically babysit her. For now though, Harry doesn’t seem to mind as it's a rare occasion to see her in this shape and she's too busy hosting a pity party for one. She does make a mental note to be a better friend once sober and to make this up to him, at least.

Harry guides Taylor his bedroom, puts the blanket on her, and assures her that he'll be right back before leaving. She hears him turning on the faucet in the kitchen and then some whispered words, the other voice sounds familiar but her drunken brain can't put a name to it.

A moment later Harry walks back in, holding out a glass of water and two painkillers. "Take these", he urges and Taylor doesn't need to be told twice. Setting the glass down on the nightstand when she's done, Harry gets up, turns off the light and he’s about to close the door when she calls out his name.

“What is it?” He asks and walks back over to her.

“I um- I think… What if there actually is some truth to what they’re saying?” Taylor asks and she keeps her eyes closed because she can’t bring herself to look at him, trying to convince her stomach the dangerous mix of alcohol does not, in fact, want to rise back up.

“Well you know I’d support you obviously and it would be okay even if it sounds scary”, She feels his hand rubbing her back and normally she'd dislike feeling pitied but right now the gesture feels sweet and comforting and just what she needs so she doesn't tell him off. “Are you saying there might be some truth to it?”

She lies down and snuggles her head into the pillow. “I’m saying I have no idea but there might be and I'm fucking terrified”, she mumbles before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you've made it this far thank you haha I really hope you enjoyed! I'm unsure about continuing this but if people enjoy this story I'll definitely keep writing it.


End file.
